Okay Bayou
'''Okay Bayou '''is an episode of Creepy Cryptid Friends. This episode introduces Marsh the slime monster. Roles Starring *Swampy *Marsh Featuring *Billy, Willy, and Milly Appearances *Hyde Plot Swampy finishes cleaning his house and nods in approval of his work. He hears the sound of a banjo playing and goes outside to investigate. What he finds is Marsh relaxing by a log. Marsh turns his head to see the fellow swamp monster, waving a friendly hello. Swampy in turn decides to invite the new neighbor into his home. Marsh enters Swampy's house, leaving trails of slime on the floor. Swampy's mood quickly changes and he panics over the mess. He begins wiping the floor, only for Marsh to sit on the sofa and get his hands on the TV remote. Swampy gets even more worried, yet he doesn't have it in his heart to kick his guest out. Finally, Marsh eats a bowl of chips and spills crumbs, before sneezing and accidentally covering the TV in slime. Unable to cope with his guest any further, Swampy rushes outside to calm himself. He takes a few soothing deep breaths. Unfortunately, an airboat dashes by, knocking him into the water. Swampy discovers that the opossum trio Billy, Willy and Milly have moved into a nearby shack. Willy boards off his boat with a net full of crayfish, which Milly dumps into a pot. Willy and Billy gulp down several soda cans which are then tossed carelessly into the swamp. Unsurprisingly, Swampy disapproves of this. Marsh shortly comes out in search for his banjo. He sees Billy playing it like a rock guitar and smashing it to bits. The two monsters concoct a plan to get even with them. Later that evening, Billy is sent out to dispose of the garbage. Because their trash can is full, Billy simply throws it in the water. Suddenly, he hears the faint sound of banjo strumming. Aided with a flashlight, he searches the area for the source of the noise. Finally he comes upon glaring yellow eyes, revealed to be Marsh playing with his broken banjo. Marsh gives him a good scare, startling Billy into falling in the water. Meanwhile, Willy and Milly are inside their shack. Milly answers a knock on the door, finding Marsh in the shape of Billy. She assumes it is her brother and gives him a bunch of empty bottles to throw away. Marsh reveals his true form, scaring them both. Willy picks up his shotgun and fires a hole through his chest, but Marsh is unaffected. Willy smashes him with a paddle, allowing Milly to escape through the door. Marsh's body is splattered, yet he remains alive and builds his body back together. With no other option, Willy tries to climb out a window, which cuts him in half, his upper half being snatched by an alligator just as before it reaches the water. Milly attempts a hasty escape via airboat. Swampy, watching from a branch, is accidentally knocked into the engine of the airboat. Milly worries over the burning engine and doesn't see Billy swimming in front of her, resulting in an explosive crash. Looking on from the distance, Marsh happens upon Swampy's skull floating in the water. Swampy is in need of a new body, so Marsh places him at the back of his head. The two extra eyes end up scaring him. Deaths #Willy is cut in half by a window. #Milly collides into Billy. Trivia *The title is a pun on "okay by you". *Hyde can be briefly seen when Billy encounters Marsh. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Creepy Cryptid Friends Episode Category:Debut Episodes